


My Bad...

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [40]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Dry Humping, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Normal!Loki, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy questions Loki's skill and gets proved wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad...

"I think you're doing it wrong," Darcy said as their lips fumbled.

Loki huffed, but continued to kiss her in order to keep her quiet. Her legs were open like a venus fly trap, with Loki poised between them. Every so often he'd roll his hips into her's, letting Darcy know he's hard.

He pulled away for air."I'm doing it like anyone else," he said. "Besides, I'm only just beginning."

Loki's tongue slipped inside her mouth with ease and half forgotten sighs. Darcy's breath hitched when Loki sneaked a hand up her shirt and under her bra. Fingertips grazing her nipple and sending a jolt through her body. A simple touch, making her come undone. Now she's eating her words. Loki's tongue is moving more, curling with her's skillfully. Making her moan into his mouth softly.

Hips pressing hardness against her pelvis, index finger and thumb pinching on her nipple lightly. Twisting it just right, earning tiny gasps. Darcy felt warm and she takes back what she said.

He knows exactly what he's doing.


End file.
